The most complicated relationship
by TrojanUnicorn
Summary: What if Dr. Drakken created something powerful enough to defeat Kim Possible. Now he's entrusted that weapon to Shego. How will she deal with it or the effects it will have on her? DS? KR
1. Chapter 1

A grimace lined his face as he was pushed up against the metal wall wishing he had never made the comment he just had. Shego was already pissy most of the time but whenever he tried to point out somewhere she could do better she took great offense to it. This was understandable though seeing as she had just been humiliated by Kim Possible once again. But so had he. He walked away to go think in private about his new plan for revenge. Shego meanwhile locked herself in her room.

"I hate you Kim Possible." She punched her pillow imagining it was Kim.

"And I hate your stupid sidekick." She punched it again for Ron.

"And the geek." And finally for Wade.

Now that her pillow was thoroughly destroyed she smiled a bit before collapsing in an emo fit, burying the decimated pillow over her head. 'Why do we always lose?' She thought. It had been a question that was nipping at her heels for quite a long time but she didn't choose to dwell on it much till recently. It was mostly Drakken's fault. He liked to remind her how she can't beat a silly teenager. 'He never bothers himself to think that means that he can't beat her either. But as he would say: "It's not my job to, that's why you were hired." But if she was truly such a failure why keep me on?' For the most part she was glad she was still working for him. It was tolerable and sometimes even fun. Plus the paycheck was a nice incentive. But for as much "lip" as he claims she gives him, she never receives much praise from him for trying her hardest. So maybe she wasn't as good as the stupid teen hero but then the heroes are supposed to beat the villains, right? Circle of Life or some crap. Shego was too tired to think on it anymore. She went to sleep trying to think about better times, times when he actually said nice things to her. When she thought he might be the only one to appreciate her.

He growled and tossed another crumpled piece of paper at the wall. Another plan that he knew was too stupid to work even without Shego here to tell him that. Things between them had been getting very complicated lately. On New Year's Eve Drakken had drunk himself into a stupor which allowed him to take a good hard look at what his life had been and especially the last year. He'd come very close to beating Kim Possible then, but his plans had once again been thwarted. And it had been a good plan. So why had it failed? The only thing he could see that was really getting in the way was Shego. He had feared she was starting to go soft. He didn't have much respect for women in the way of villainy. Women think too much with their hearts sometimes. To be evil, you had to disregard your heart in all circumstances. But he knew not even he could do that. Maybe them working together just wasn't working out. 'Maybe I should get a new sidekick.' As soon as the thought crossed his mind he got rid of it. Though Shego may not be perfect she would still be hard if not impossible to replace. He could always depend on her loyalty. 'Most of the time.' He thought frowning when a picture of an evil Ron Stoppable came into his mind. 'Perhaps Shego just needs an upgrade. Hmm…now that's an idea I can work with.' He retrieved a fresh piece of paper and began working out a formula that would take him through the night to design.


	2. don't fake this

Sometime during the night the pillow must have found its way off of Shego's face because the sun in her eyes woke her up instantly. She yawned and didn't bother to look at her clock before going to take a shower. She tried to let the water calm her but Drakken's words last night coupled with Kim Possible's gloating had made any chance for her to have a good week non-existent. She stepped out and didn't even bother to dry her body or hair. She dressed in shorts and a hoodie and made her way downstairs reluctantly.

It had been nearly 4 am when Drakken had crawled up out of his lab but he wasn't sure he could make it up all the steps so he had settled for the couch in the den type area of his lair. He woke up when he heard running water. The pipes in the lair were old and made noise. Right as he was about to try sleep again he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he saw it was only Shego dressed in her "I refuse to work today," clothes. He made a face and turned away. She sat in one of the chairs near the couch. He could tell she was solemn by the very air. The tension was also thick. He felt it best if he say something.

"Shego I have a new plan." He turned to her again, waiting for a snippy comment or her to roll her eyes. Instead she never even looked at him. She just kept staring at nothing with the same dead expression on her face.

"It involves you." He said flatly knowing that would get her. Next she would bring up her contract saying she refused to be cloned. Then she would say she didn't want to be mind-controlled and point out that hadn't worked before either. But she still just sat there. At this point he was starting to get annoyed but he let that slide too, blaming it on exhaustion. Instead he just got up and went to go to his room to try and sleep for real. But before he had even reached the third step Shego was at his heals. He sensed her presence and turned to give her his attention. She opened her mouth in an attempt to speak but she couldn't. Instead she ran up the stairs past him. To him the running away wasn't as awkward as she wasn't able to speak her mind. That was a trait she was known for. So why was she finding it difficult now? Just to be safe to avoid any more strange encounters he decided to go gather some things from his lab to contemplate in his room next.

Shego had every intention of telling Drakken off. Letting him know how she felt about being belittled by him and that's why she was so sarcastic with him but she couldn't. The way he could just turn and look at her like she was nothing more than an annoyance killed any confidence she thought she had. Oh of course she could play herself up in front of Kimmie. Kim Possible was in high school. She was worried with zits, boys, and homework. Shego was worried about things she couldn't even comprehend. Mainly because she honestly didn't know what was really bothering her. She flung herself on Drakken's bed. She knew he was coming here and instead of avoiding him she threw herself into the Lion's den to await her imminent doom. She needed to have this talk with him. Maybe with a few things cleared up they would work with each other better. They might even succeed on a mission. But her mind was assuring her that even talking would fix nothing now. 'So maybe I just need to say goodbye.' That startled her. Was she really ready to give it up? Trying to take over the world had been her ambition for how long now? Well her employer's really but world conquest had been quite appealing. Her life just seemed at a stand-still and she was far too young to be caught up in a dead-end job now. Before she could contemplate it anymore Drakken had returned. Gathering herself she said "We need to talk."


	3. comfortable liar

He took a last fleeting glance at the door before settling down next to her on his bed. Though it was his bed in his room he still felt obliged to keep at least 3 feet away from Shego at all times. But she apparently wanted his attention because she proceeded to crawl over and sit right next to him. That definitely got his attention. Drakken was well aware that the majority of the villainous world thought Shego was hot. So did he. But he liked having her as his sidekick and knew a relationship would complicate things. And without Shego he really was nothing, though he'd never admit it to her. She grabbed her knees to her chest and looked as though she was ready to recite a long speech.

"Dr. D I…" But instead she just trailed off. The way he was looking at her was completely unnerving her now. Like he was the exact opposite of the person he was on the stairs. She smiled at him and ran a finger across his chin. "I wish you could be like this all the time. Just waiting for me to talk like you actually care what I have to say. But we both know you don't. So just tell me your plan."

Drakken wasn't sure if the sentence wouldn't form because Shego was touching him or because she knew he didn't really care about her. He removed her hand and placed it down on the bed. Then he stood up. Getting too close for comfort was putting the situation he was in just now lightly. "I have devised a method to make you rival Kim Possible. What with her new upgraded suit she's an even more dangerous opponent. I don't want my ideas to fail because you can't keep her away from me. So I made you a suit as well. It's exactly like her's except the color. I figure that will even the playing field a bit."

"How did you get my size?"

"What?"

"I said…how did you get my size? Have you been going through my closet again?"

Though Drakken's reply was a "no" she knew it was a "yes".

Shego threw her hands up, exasperated. "Why do I even bother?" and she exited the room.


	4. finally a fight scene

Drakken fell back onto the bed. He started rubbing his temples and muttering to himself. He sat up when he heard someone clear their throat. Shego was standing in his doorway in her underwear. "So where's this suit Doc?"

Drakken closed his jaw as soon as it opened and hid his flushed face by sticking it into his closet pretending to search for the suit though he knew very well where it was. When he was sure the extra coloring had faded he threw it over to her. This time he kept his back turned while she dressed.

"You just saw me so modesty doesn't really matter anymore does it? And besides, we already live together and it's not like you like me or anything so turn around and stop being a baby." He turned around to protest but she was already done. The suit looked good on her. It outlined her muscles even more so than her regular one. The new suit let everyone know she was powerful.

"Come Shego, let's test you out."

Fighting had always helped Shego to clear her head. Even in her superhero days, a bad grade on a test became an ugly bruise on a villain's face. But now she had a lot more to worry about and the opponents she faces were a lot tougher.

Drakken wasn't going to make this easy for her. He wanted to test out his suit's full capabilities despite whatever damage Shego would receive. He grimaced when one of the robots kicked her in the back and made her fly into the wall not out of concern for her but concern for his new invention.

Blood was coming out of the side of her mouth from where she bit her tongue. She spit it out and wiped the sweat of her brow. But the robot wasn't gonna wait, it grabbed her neck and threw her across the floor. Drakken hadn't told her what mind set she needed to be in to control the suit's abilities and had decided it would be more fun for her to figure it out herself. '"After all, if I'm so stupid and my ideas are so pathetic you should have no problem with that right?"' Now she was almost to the point where she wished she'd never told Drakken his ideas were lame. 'Almost.'

Drakken had turned his robots up all the way. These bots had been made from the same technology as the Bebes except for the artificial intelligence. 'I'll never make that mistake again.' He watched Shego from a safe distance above the workout room. He smiled thinking of his little revenge plot and seeing Shego getting thrashed around just like he wished he could do to her sometimes. The first time she had ever back-talked him he had slapped her. She needed to be reminded he was the boss. But then she had hit him back. Their fight had escalated a little farther but there was a reason Shego was always the one to fight Kim. So she earned her right to insult him. A crashing sound has brought him out of his thoughts. From below, Shego was pulling the robots arms back until finally they had snapped off. The wall had been the cause of the disturbance which was evident because it was partially gone now. 'Okay that didn't really take her as long as I'd thought.' Though slightly scared at what Shego could do to him he was comforted in the fact that she could do the same to Kim Possible. And instead of looking completely pissed she smiled back at him as though they could read each other's mind.


	5. pax?

After a shower Shego ventured downstairs for some food. Fighting always made her hungry. To her surprise however Drakken had made them dinner already, and set it up on a fancy table…with candles lit. She stopped dead in her tracks. Every fiber of her being was screaming 'TRAP!' so she turned to run away and ran right into Dr. Drakken. He grabbed her around the shoulders and led her back to the table.

"Come Shego I know you always work up an appetite after working out." Every once in a while Drakken liked to have these little dinners together with Shego as though they were a couple. He knew they weren't but being a mad scientist bent on world domination tended to cut into one's social schedule. Plus he was always counting on the day he'd get her hammered enough to sleep with him. After all, he was still a guy and a loser. And he worked with a girl like Shego who didn't just leave him though she had every right to.

He continued refilling her wine glass which was also spiked with whiskey, all the while continuing to try and justify himself. 'Well let's see, first off I am evil. So it's not like I'm being out of character here. Second, Shego has it coming to her. She's always flirting and nothing ever happens to her. And mostly I'm very lonely and she's convenient.' She downed her glass again and stared at him sleepily with glazed over eyes and a plastered on grin.

She had felt her inhibitions slipping since the moment she sat down. But with all the things running through her head she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or her mind that was making Drakken hotter by the second. She felt the glass slip out of her hands and onto the floor below. She felt her body sway and her eyes close and next thing she knew on the floor. She passed out again right as she felt someone picking her up and carrying her off.

Her passing out had not been part of the plan. But then he supposed she was already drained from sparring that she wouldn't have been much fun anyways. After he set her down on the couch he went back to clean up the spill. When he returned he saw her sprawled out on the couch. Ignoring whatever thoughts he was having he carried her upstairs once again. After setting her down in his bed he then climbed in himself after undressing. 'I hope she'll have a bad enough headache in the morning to not kill me for this,' was his last thought before sleep consumed him.


	6. waking up

That night Shego dreamt she was killing Kim Possible and she was wearing Drakken's suit. He was in the background smiling and laughing maniacally and she was showing off for him and torturing Kim, getting ready for the final blow. Then her dopey sidekick tried to do some impressive moves to save her but only ended up tripping over his own feet. She laughed at his pathetic attempts and turned on her glow, but when she looked back at the teen hero it was no longer her. It was now Shego and Shego had turned into Kim and Drakken was the one tripping and not being able to save her. The redhead started punching her and Shego felt completely helpless and held her hands up in self defense. Then Kim opened the window Shego had been leaning against and she felt her stomach lurch as she fell. She woke up in a sweat. The sun was just rising and she could see by what little light there was that she was not in her room. Looking down at her side she saw Drakken curled up peacefully. She gave him a look of complete malice. It hadn't even occurred to her how she got here because the reason she was upset is that he had failed to save her in her dream. Then her stomach caught up to her and she ran for the closest bathroom.

He started to wake up when he felt the bed move. And it had suddenly got colder. He curled up in his blankets more and started to sleep again. He was in fourth grade and being teased by some of the older kids. He had been backed into a corner and could tell a beating was imminent. He put his hands up to shield his face and waited. And then he waited some more. But no fists ever came at him. When he gathered the courage to take a look he saw a girl a little shorter than him and pale with dark black hair. She was wearing a green shirt and black jeans and was holding the leader of the bully pack by his shirt. "You guys should learn to pick on someone your own size."

"But you're shorter than us." The leader stated. That earned him a smack to the jaw. She let him go and they all took off.

"You should be more careful." The girl said to Drakken while taking his hand to help him up.

"I could have taken them." Drakken said and took his hand away defiantly.

She put her hands on her hips and took on a pose much too mature for her age. "Oh yeah? How were you gonna do that?"

Drakken went into an elaborate plot of how he planned to build a machine to gain his revenge.

"Well that's a stupid plan." She said before he could finish and turned to the side to examine her nails.

Just then it hit him, this girl was Shego. Then he woke up.

He had though before about what his life would have been like if he had always had Shego by his side. Of course their age difference made that situation impossible. He cut his thoughts short as he realized that Shego was no longer in his bed. Curious as to where she had gotten to and knowing that if she was planning his death that she would succeed no matter what, he went to go look for her.


	7. like a lead weight

Thanks you so much for the reviews! Now I'm just gonna answer some stuff…

First of all this is meant to be complicated. Hence the title. How villains are supposed to love each other when they are supposed to be evil interests me. And though I like how Drakken is sometimes nice to Shego on the show, sometimes he thinks nothing of her feelings at all. So this chapter kinda sorta gives you a little bit of nicehappy D/Sness. But it won't last long heh.

Shego had just finished throwing up in the bathroom in the hall. Now she was mainly lying on the floor and cursing Drakken to hell. She didn't necessarily believe in such a place but it seemed the appropriate location to send him to. 'Why the hell would he do this to me?' but she knew. Secretly she'd always known that Drakken wanted her but she never gave in even when she wanted him back sometimes.

He heard her and knew where she was but he wasn't sure whether or not to check on her. When she stopped making noise his stomach started to hurt. If anything had happened to her it was his fault. 'Why do I put her through so much pain? It's like a hate her but I know I don't I just want her to feel bad around me.' After the first year of working with Shego, Drakken fell in love with her but she was always going out with other guys. They were all muscular and tan and attractive and he wasn't even a normal skin color. The state of depression he'd fell in from that had led him out of love with Shego and left him with a desire to see her hurt. He never cared about her not even when she cried in front of him. Though the crying was because of her having uncontrollable mood problems, but at the time he did not know that. And all that time he never cared. 'Just waiting for me to talk like you actually care what I have to say. But we both know you don't.' He reflected on what Shego had said. 'Why does she stay with me if she knows I don't care?' Suddenly the weight of how much she meant to him hit him and he almost physically fell down because of it. But instead he pressed on. He threw open the bathroom door and saw her lying pitifully on the floor.

He was just looming over her but he wasn't smiling like she figured he would be. And that made her angrier. She lunged at him, simultaneously turning on her glow and aiming for his face. Normally she would only hit him after he tried in vain to avoid her but this time he just let her hit him. And she kept hitting him over and over and over again until his face was raw and bloody. Then she stopped and stepped back to admire her handy work but it didn't give her any pleasure.

"Well you look about as bad as I feel." She said and slumped down next to him.

Now he smiled. "I was just about to say the same to you."

She punched again but this time it was playful and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're forgiven," she told him. And that was that.


End file.
